


To Have Children or Not to Have Children

by josiechambers3



Series: The Niffler Did It [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Newt Scamander, Asexual Reader, Gender-Nonspecific Reader - Freeform, Other, adoption rocks, adorableness, and of course deciding to adopt children, cuddling with your favorite magizoologist nerd, did i mention that the niffler interrupts again? (like usual), slight mentions of abuse and issued (but it's not a big part or graphically described), the niffler loves your reading glasses (bc they're shiny so who wouldn't love them), tofu burgers are the best, you should seriously adopt someday it's a good thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiechambers3/pseuds/josiechambers3
Summary: You want kids, but Newt doesn't know it.Newt wants kids, but you don't know it.But the whole time, the both of you have had kids - Newt's creatures...including that pestering Niffler.... (But hey. The thing grows on you, you have to admit. No matter how many times it tries to take your shinies.)Ace!Newt x Ace!Reader !! Whoop whoop! REPRESENTATION!!! :D*I don't own Fantastic Beasts, Newt, the Niffler, or you. I am the one who created this storyline, however. Enjoy! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> To have children or not to have children…That is the question. xD  
> (Ace!Newt and Ace!Reader! Goodness knows the world needs more asexual character representation…and with Newt it just seems to make sense, doesn’t it???)

“…And that’s the last of them today!” Newt announced to you as he placed the small Occamy back into her nest with her siblings.

You smiled warmly. “Now that we’ve finished feeding your creatures, shall we perhaps feed ourselves?” you asked, chuckling gently.

Newt smiled at you from under his bangs. Then he turned a bright shade of red when his stomach grumbled loudly in agreement with you.

You looked at him a bit worriedly. “When was the last time you ate?”

He didn’t meet your eye as he spoke. “…I…may have forgotten to have lunch.” He shrunk in on himself a bit sheepishly. “…And breakfast.”

You sighed. “Newt Scamander, what am I to do with you?” But the words had no malice, no barbs, no hint of anger in them. You smiled. That was just how he was, and you loved him just how he was…if only he would just remember to eat a bit more.

“I suppose that as your spouse, I hold some of the blame for not pestering you into eating enough,” you said dramatically, to which he immediately protested that you had none of the blame. You responded by placing a finger on his lips, effectively shutting him up and sending a pink blush across his face. “Hush. Let’s go fix up some dinner.”

\---

Newt watched in rapt fascination as you effortlessly cooked up a delicious supper. Magic was easier, the both of you knew, and had less risk of turning out horrible, but there was something just as magical about you baking something from scratch, with your own two hands. Plus, when Newt worked up the courage to ask to help, it was a lot of fun. (He also swore that your baking was better than any spelled pastry, and you just couldn’t resist that adorable face when he wanted something.)

You finished prepping the potato wedges and popped them in the oven. “All right, all that’s left is to wait!” you announced, dusting off your hands. “That and to flip the tofu burgers every once in a while.” You paused, looking at Newt. “They won’t be quite as good as the ones you find at Muggle places, but I promise that I can make some brilliant chips. And the tofu burgers are almost as good as my mum’s hamburgers.” (The two of you tended to stray more on the vegetarian side, due to your close involvement with animals, but you weren’t strictly…vegetarian, per se.)

Newt smiled that adorable half-smile at you. “I’m sure they’ll be delicious.” He looked at you hesitantly. “Um, what shall we do while we wait? Shall we…?” He trailed off, hopeful but still nervous and awkward, though slightly less so since you two had been married for a long while.

You looked at him with hopeful, puppy dog eyes. “Could we?”

The tips of his ears turned a bit red. “C…certainly.”

You pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, then turned to flip the tofu burgers once more. Then you darted out of the kitchen, down the hall, and into your shared bedroom.

Once in the room, you paused to marvel at the fact that you and Newt shared a room. You looked at the single bed in the room with pride.

Neither of you were really interested in sexual activities. Nor had either of you been quite used to being intimate with another, not even when you had gotten married. And you both had your reasons. Neither of you had really had much of an interest before, but Newt had had issues with trauma and heartbreak and being used, and you yourself had escaped from a background of physical, mental, and sexual abuse. These just made the two of you even more disconnected from the world and things that had to do with romance and the like.

It had taken years of working together, travelling together, for you to finally work up your nerve and express your interest in Newt. Years still for him to ask for your hand in marriage. Six months after your wedding saw you moving into his room in your small shared cottage (which was rarely occupied, regardless, what with all your travels), and even then, the two of you had separate beds. Only recently had you two begun to share a bed. Immediately, though, you both discovered the love and craving you had for each other’s warmth. Even if it was just cuddling, even if that was all the two of you wanted, you were happy just getting to be in each other’s arms and feel each other’s breath on your faces, feel each other’s heartbeats.

Only…recently you had come to the conclusion that you wouldn’t mind having a child. At the age you were at, many of your close friends were married and having children, or on their way to having them. And you had to admit that, looking at the close bond between parents and child made you a bit envious. You wanted that for you and Newt. You just weren’t sure if he wanted that for the two of you. And, while you wanted it badly, if he didn’t want it, you weren’t going to press him about it.

You shook yourself out of your daze, lightly slapping your cheeks. Speaking of, Newt was waiting for you, silly.

You hurried and grabbed your reading glasses, slipping their chain around your neck. You grabbed a couple of random books off the bookshelf, what you had originally entered the bedroom to do, and quickly left in search of Newt, who you knew would be in the living room, on the sofa, waiting for you.

You entertained yourself with the thought of telling him about the child thing. Maybe you would tell him tonight, see what he said. It was better that the two of you talk it over than you let it fester, anyway.

\---

You walked into the living room. “Sorry about that, sweetheart,” you mumbled. “I got distracted for a bit.”

Newt gave you a little half-smile. “It’s quite all right, love.” He slowly leaned back on the sofa and gestured for you to join him, which you promptly did, cuddling up to the warmth of his body.

Cuddling and reading had become a habit for the two of you, even before the two of you officially became romantically involved. You both were pretty antisocial and awkward, and you both adored reading, so you banded together to be antisocial, awkward, book-lovers together. One night the two of you had been stuck in a blizzard up in Sweden, and you had huddled together for warmth. Surprisingly, it had been really enjoyable for the both of you. After that, reading and cuddling had pretty much become your favorite thing to do to relax together.

“What books do you have for us tonight, love?” Newt murmured softly into your ear after you had settled comfortably up against his chest.

“Oh!” You quickly handed him one of the books randomly, praying that it was one he would find interesting. “Here.” You accidentally bopped him in the nose with it as you handed it to him. “Oh, sorry,” you apologized, but he waved you off.

“Don’t worry about—” Newt paused, distracted by the book in his hand. “Ah, what’s this, ______?”

You looked at the book you handed him and practically shrieked. You turned a deep cherry red and tried to pull it out of his group.

What was the book?

Oh, it was only one about being a parent.

“Erm, love, d-do you have s-something to—” Newt began, but you interrupted him.

“No, no!” you quickly insisted. “I…uh, that’s mine. One of my friends…uh, a friend g-gave it to me…as a joke?” Even you knew how lame that sounded, but you tried to ignore it. “Here, why don’t you read the other one—oh?”

You looked down in bewilderment at the book in your hand. This one was about being a father and raising children. You frowned. “This one’s not mine.”

It was Newt’s turn to snatch the book out of your hand, flustered. “I, erm, was curious, because of my brother’s children and all, I thought I should know—”

You cut off his nervous rambling with a quick, distracted peck on the lips. “Newt, it’s okay.” You twisted around and sat up to look seriously into his eyes. “Would you like to have children?”

He refused to meet your eye. “I, erm, well, I thought—it would be a very enlightening experience,” he finally mumbled, hiding under his hair. “B-but, um, adoption, of course, since…well, you know,” he finished rather lamely.

You smiled gently at him and lifted his head, making sure that his bright (and currently sheepish) green-eyed gaze was directed at you. “Oh, Newt,” you breathed. “We’ve been thinking on the same page without even knowing it.” You let out a shaky laugh. “I’ve been wanting the same,” you admitted, looking down slightly. Then you looked up again, your earnest gaze startling him. “And I think adopting would be splendid.” You smiled. “Though I don’t care about…yeah,” you added, red-faced. You forced yourself to look into his wonder-filled green eyes. “I would do whatever you want us to do—well, within reason—because I love you. And that’s all that matters.”

Newt looked at you in disbelief for a moment, then smiled. “All right, then.” He leaned in to initiate the kiss for once (usually you were the one to start it). Then he suddenly drew back.

The Niffler had chosen now of all times to come between you. It tugged at your shiny reading glasses, which were on a small golden chain on your neck.

“Shoo!” Newt scolded the Niffler. “Get back in the case, you wily bugger!”

But the Niffler refused to leave, instead plopping down in your lap and promptly starting to snore while cradling your reading glasses.

Newt quirked his lips up and laughed slightly. “On second thought, love, we may have to reconsider it. It appears that we already have children.”

You grinned and snuggled in close to him again. “Yeah, but one or two more wouldn’t hurt.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” he agreed as his hand snaked around you and gently ran up and down your back.

Suddenly, you became aware of a burning smell. You leapt up, startling the Niffler awake and making it jump away with an indignant chitter. “The tofu burgers!” you shouted, running for the kitchen.

Newt watched you go with raised eyebrows. Then he smiled fondly. 

Surely children could wait for just a bit longer. For now, the two of you had your creatures…and besides, it seemed like you needed to work on your cooking abilities and ability to pay attention before children happened anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd that’s how you realize that you two already have plenty of children to care for. Maybe even too many…(but try telling that one to Newt…). :3  
> I hope you enjoyed, and I hope I portrayed the asexuality bit well enough. I myself am asexual, and this dilemma is actually something I think of often when I run out of other stuff to fill my head with (you know, kids or no? if I love the person, would I do this stuff for them or no?). So I like to think that I portrayed it well, seeing as I am one who considers the same dilemma (luckily for me though, I have a looong while before I really have to worry about whether I want kids or not and whether to adopt or not…at least ten years, I’d hope).  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and that you continue to keep an eye out for any new stuff I post! Because I promise you that I will have some stuff up sooner than later.


End file.
